Wrap Around (Remix)
|image1= |by=June's Diary |sung_by=Tito Lawrence and Country Dolls |solos=Tito, Ashley, Vanessa, Bernice and Kay |place=Recording Studio |episode= }} Lyrics Vanessa: Sometimes, I get lonely Sometimes, I do Oh, love is all I want from you (Country Dolls: From you ooh hoo ooh ooh ooh ooh) Tito: Like the first Nintendo, the blinking red light Fuck these other fools, I'll be right by your side I truly need you, baby you're the light in my life. You so got me, I'm open for life forever my wife I used to write rhymes, all day and all night So I'm a hold you tight, cause I need you by my side. Can't imagine what this life would be, without you by my side. Even my critics are saying a nigga name right I lied baby I need you Swear I'm trying to get through The shit is so bare, my diary isn't hid I will send you right to hell by my rocket, I'm no longer by your side, but there's no need to weep, We have so much in common, starting at the feet Had a group of friends stuck by my side, And just for that, I'mma blow 25 tonight Bernice: Being single so damn overrated I just want somebody I can call my own Tired of these games that they be playing 'Cause when it comes to love that's when they hit the door Wah nah nah nah I just want somebody I can luh luh love Where you At I'm looking for my only one Got you when I get you then it's on on on Vanessa: This time I'm fo'real I'm ready right here I said it loud and clear Country Dolls (Ashley): I just want somebody I can wrap around (Mm mm mm mm mm mmmmm) (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooooh) I just want somebody I can wrap around (Mm mm mm mm mm mmmmm) (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooooh) I just want somebody I can wrap around (Mm mm mm mm mm mmmmm) (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooooh) I just want somebody I can wrap around (Mm mm mm mm mm mmmmm) (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooooh) I just want somebody I can wrap around Kay: How I feel I'm almost scared to say it But you're the one I want to put my all into You and I are bomb so dedicated yeah Find myself ain't ever really been that cool Oh nah nah nah I just want somebody I can luh luh love Where you At I'm looking for my only one Got you when I get you then it's on on on Bernice: This time I'm for real I'm ready right here I said it loud and clear Country Dolls (Ashley): I just want somebody I can wrap around (Kay: Ayyyyy) (Mm mm mm mm mm mmmmm) (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooooh) I just want somebody I can wrap around (Kay: Ayyyyy) (Vanessa: wrap around) (Mm mm mm mm mm mmmmm) (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooooh) I just want somebody I can wrap around (Kay: Ayyyyy) (Mm mm mm mm mm mmmmm) (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooooh) I just want somebody I can wrap around (Kay: Ayyyyy) (Vanessa: warp around, ohhh) (Mm mm mm mm mm mmmmm) (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooooh) I just want somebody I can wrap around Tito: I'm no longer by your side, but there's no need to weep, Long as I can feel my heart tap like happy feet I will be by your side And I was the light Couple grand when I rock the night And she stays by my side I just feed em, fuck em, till I’m satisfied Seek peace, but carry a piece of you right by my side Kay with Country Dolls: Everyone needs someone to love Be my love for a little while a little while Ashley: Tell me if you feel the same way I do I'll treat you right and cater to you Oh I need you babe come hold me closer Know that love can take good care of both us yeah (Kay: Yeah yeah) This time I'm for real (Bernice: I'm fo'real) I'm ready right here (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh) I said it loud and clear Country Dolls (Ashley): (I just want somebody) I just want somebody I can wrap around (Kay: Ayyyyy) (Mm mm mm mm mm mmmmm) (Vanessa: I just want somebody) (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooooh) I just want somebody I can wrap around (Kay: Ayyyyy) (Vanessa: oh, ohh, ohhh) (Mm mm mm mm mm mmmmm) (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooooh) I just want somebody I can wrap around (Kay: Ayyyyy) (Mm mm mm mm mm mmmmm) (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooooh) I just want somebody I can wrap around (Kay: Ayyyyy) (Vanessa: won't someone just hold me and wrap around) (Mm mm mm mm mm mmmmm) (Bernice: Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooooh) I just want somebody I can wrap around (Tito: Yeah) Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs